Definitely Something More
by AnonymousPunk
Summary: Sequel to Maybe Something More. SLASH - Undertaker/Matt Hardy and more. Don't read if you don't like slash.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi Guys! The sequal to maybe something more has arrived! It's gonna be a hot one ;)**_

_**Hope you all enjoy the first chapter. Don't forget to review!  
**_

* * *

Mark downed the rest of his drink and left the bar. Inside Glen & Phil's engagement party was still going on even though the guests of honour had already slipped out and headed for Glen's house.  
Mark was in the middle of starting up his bike to head home himself thinking that not everybody got their happy ending when the man who had broken his heart and his lover suddenly called out to him from the door of the bar. "Mark wait!" Shannon yelled before he and Jeff hurried over. Mark still got on his bike and revved it up just to show how impatient he was to leave.  
"What do you want?" Mark asked, looking off into the parking lot, refusing to look at Shannon. "When are you going to forgive Matty for what he did?" Jeff Hardy asked him. "Or us for that matter. We never meant to hurt you" Shannon added.  
Mark finally turned to stare at the two of them with rage. "Don't talk to me about your brother. I may forgive you two - you can't help loving each other, but your brother is no longer a friend of mine and I have no intention of speaking to him again unless it's work related. Now go on back to the party" Mark shoved his helmet onto his head and then with one more rev of the bike sped off into the night towards his house on the edge of town, leaving Jeff and Shannon watching him leave with disappointment.  
"I don't know what to do man. Matt's really broken up about it but he won't talk to me" Jeff said with a sigh of frustration. He hated to see his brother so unhappy.  
"Things will work out. Mark can't hold onto his anger forever" Shannon replied, squeezing his lover's hand in comfort before they both turned and headed back to the bar.

When Mark got home he headed for the kitchen and grabbed another beer. He opened it and walked out to the porch and sat in an old recliner he'd put there next to his bike magazines and flicked through one absently before tossing it aside and laying back in the chair with a sigh. He was lonely, and goddam it after 8 months was still hurting every time he saw Shannon with Jeff. He thought time was supposed to heal those sort of wounds but it seemed like his heart was ripped out all over again every time he saw them together. He'd loved Shannon so much. He'd never been in love before and knew he'd never love like that again. He just wished he could get over it and move on.  
He'd tried a few one night encounters since then, but they only left him feeling even more empty and alone. He took another long drink of the beer and lay back down again. It was going to be another long sleepless night.

* * *

A few weeks later, Mark was watching Glen and Phil drive off on their honeymoon after their wedding. It had been a small gathering and a quick ceremony as both didn't really care for weddings, they just wanted to be married. The reception seemed to pass like a blur to Mark who had spent the day wearing a fake smile and an uncomfortable suit for his brother's sake, not wanting to ruin his big day. Glen and Phil would only be gone two weeks but he would miss their company. His brother was his best friend and Mark was used to Glen always being around. Now Phil was his brother in law Mark was getting to know him better too and already considered him a good friend. They did their best to cheer him up. He knew he wasn't a lot of fun to be around right now but they put up with him regardless. It was going to be a trialling few weeks without them.

* * *

2 days and a particularly brutal match later saw Mark limping on an injured knee to the locker rooms with the help of Dave Bautista. Dave insisted he would drive Mark back to the hotel. "I'm fine Dave I've had way worse injuries than this in my time" Mark insisted.  
"Oh yeah? You're fine ha? Prove it" Dave said, withdrawing his supporting arm and then catching Mark when he almost collapsed to the floor.  
"Alright so I'm not fine" Mark grumbled. "Just needs a bit of ice is all"  
"Well then put some ice on it and get changed. I'll bring the car around and then come back and get you" Dave insisted as he sat Mark down on a bench.  
Since Kane was away Mark had their locker room to himself and so he was left alone while Dave went to get the car. Since their match had been the last for the night most of the wrestlers had by now left for the hotel and the last thing Mark expected was to have Matt Hardy walk in.  
He looked up hearing footsteps to find Matt standing by the door.  
"Get the hell out of here" Mark growled, not bothering to try to get up.  
"Doesn't look like you can make me with your knee busted up and all so I think I'll stay" Matt replied. "I've got some things to stay to you and you're going to sit there and listen" he added as he walked over to stand over Mark with a determined look in his eye.  
"Whatever you have to say I don't want to hear it" Mark replied, looking Matt in the eyes with an equal look of determination and clenching his fists in anger.  
"Well you're going to listen regardless. This ignoring me has gone on too long. It's ridiculous"  
"You think so ha? I don't remember asking for your opinion" Mark rasped.  
"Shut the hell up and listen. All I did was what any brother would do. You can't tell me you wouldn't have done the same for Glen if it had been him. I just couldn't stand to see my brother unhappy any more. I'm sorry if you got hurt in the process but I couldn't sit back and watch my brother in pain a moment longer. I had to tell him about Shannon. Surely you understand. You've forgiven them, so why can't you forgive me for my part in it?"  
"You're right. I guess I should be thanking you instead Hardy. Because of you I was saved from making an even bigger fool of myself. I'd planned to propose to Shannon the night he broke up with me you see. So I guess thanks is in order. Thanks so much Matt" Mark said sarcastically.  
Matt paled with shock. He hadn't realised Mark was so in love with Shannon. They had only been dating 4 months when they had broken up.  
"Didn't know about that right? Well nobody does. My little secret" Mark said with a bitter laugh. "So now instead of your brother being the one in pain it's me. But hey you're brother's happy so who gives a fuck right?"  
"I'm sorry Mark. More sorry than you can imagine" Matt replied, his eyes full of sorrow.  
"I'm sure you are" Mark scoffed.  
"Mark... you're not the only one that's hurting. When I gave Jeff and Shannon their happiness I ruined not only yours.. but my own as well. I'm in love with you Mark. I have been for so long now I just could never get up the guts to tell you or make a move, and then you got with Shannon and..."  
"..And you decided you would just break up my relationship and hope that you could pick up the pieces is that right? Damn shame for you it didn't work out that way!" Mark interrupted, shouting at Hardy.  
"It's not like that at all! I never meant to hurt you! I didn't know you were so serious about Shannon. I would never have done it if I'd known how much you loved him I swear! But not having you in my life even as a friend these last 9 months has been punishment enough believe me"  
"Yeah well I guess I was the only one who WAS serious since Shannon jumped ship without a backwards glance. Not like it's the first relationship to end badly for me" Mark admitted as he tossed aside the now melted ice pack that had been on his knee with frustration.  
"Cant you see you're just dating the wrong guys. I mean look at your track record - all short blonds - Shannon, Jericho, Shawn Michaels, Brian Kendrick... You're not getting what you need from them. They can't give it to you.... But I can" Matt said as he leaned in and kissed Mark hard on the mouth before Mark knew what was happening.  
It was over in the blink of an eye as Mark quickly pushed Matt's shoulders so hard he almost fell over backwards. "Get the fuck away from me Hardy. Like you just pointed out you're not my type - and there's no way in hell I'd give you a chance if you were. You couldn't handle me" Mark said as he wiped away Matt's surprisingly not unpleasant taste from his mouth.  
"Oh you'll give me a chance Mark. You're just not ready for what I have to give you yet. You're still hurting. But soon....soon I'll prove I can handle you just fine" Matt said with a smirk and a twinkle in his eyes as he walked out.

* * *

"Hey ready to go? What did Hardy want?" Dave said as he walked in a moment later.  
"More than he could handle" Mark replied as he got up slowly with Dave's help.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note: Hi guys thanks for the reviews. Here's the next chapter.**_

* * *

The next week passed slow without Glen and Phil around but eventually it was Friday and showtime again. The newlyweds were due to be home on Sunday and Mark looked forward to catching up with them and seeing their holiday snaps.  
Due to his knee injury from the week before Mark didn't have a scheduled match, just had to go out and chokeslam Vickie and the Big Show. Since that was at the end of the show he had the shower room to himself and was enjoying a nice long shower. He might not have done much in the ring, but he'd helped out backstage all night as much as he could in his condition - just to keep his mind off Shannon and Matt Hardy so he'd worked up a good sweat. Mark hadn't seen Matt since their argument the week before. But before that he'd seemed to be everywhere, so he was wary of Matt's sudden absence. There had to be a reason for it although he didn't know what it was at that stage.  
So the kid fancied himself in love with Mark? He couldn't believe it. Mark was too old for Matt, besides they'd been friends for years and Mark had never noticed any awkwardness between them on Matt's side. It must be a recent revelation for the Hardy boy. It explained why Matt had kept looking at him with puppy dog eyes all these months. Still, It had been a shock that was for sure. But Mark had no interest in Matt that way. He'd never been attracted to the tall, dark and handsome type. Only short blondes with big personalities.

A moment later he was startled out of his musing by the sudden feel of someone's naked body pressed against his from behind. "What the?" Mark said as he tried to turn around to see who it was.  
"Shhh quiet" Matt's voice whispered in his ear as his arms slowly moved down Mark's chest, stopping for a moment to tweak his nipples. "What the hell do you think you're doing Hardy?" Mark growled, trying to move away from the younger man.  
"What does it look like? I pegged you for a more intelligent guy" Matt breathed as he licked and sucked on Mark's earlobe. One hand quickly moved down to Mark's now semi-erect cock and squeezed lightly. Mark shuddered and realised that maybe he was somewhat attracted to bigger men after all. The feel of Matt pressed against him, of Matt slowly rubbing against him from behind as his hand pulled and squeezed his cock was arousing him quickly against his will.  
Mark groaned reluctantly and felt Matt smile against his neck before Matt placed a tender kiss there and then licked the spot with his tongue. He then ran his open mouth down Mark's neck and bit his shoulder before whispering "Mmm. God you taste good.  
He started jerking Mark off at a faster pace, the other hand coming around to cup and roll Mark's balls and Mark threw back his head and gasped. "Stop right now Hardy before you do something we'll both regret" He growled with rising desire.  
Matt ignored him and pushed him against the shower wall. "I'm not going to regret a thing I'm about to do to you" Matt said before he took his hard cock and placed it at Mark's entrance.  
Mark started bucking, trying to get Matt off of him when he realised what Matt was about to do but Matt just laughed and said "Good... I like em feisty" and then thrust into Mark. Matt was somewhat surprised when he felt how tight Mark was and quickly realised he hadn't done this before when he heard Mark's gasp of pain.  
"Soo.... never bottomed ha? A pleasant surprise"  
"Fuck you Hardy" Mark growled.  
"Oh you'll get your chance, but this is my turn" Matt laughed before he grabbed Marks hair to pull Mark's face back to his. He distracted Mark with a deep passionate kiss, his tongue duelling with Marks for dominance as he slowly pushed himself further inside Mark until he was in all balls deep. Mark was gasping for breath, moaning and groaning in both pleasure and pain as Matt started thrusting, slowly at first but soon Mark was begging against his will for Matt to ride him harder and faster. Matt angled his thrusts so he was hitting Mark's prostate, and at the same time was jerking Mark's cock in time to his thrusts, overwhelming the bigger man.  
Mark, still pushed up against the wall could do little but push back against Matt and steal a kiss when Matt allowed, but mostly just stood there with his head against the wall, his long hair covering his face, whimpering in ecstasy as Matt fucked him almost brutally. A hard thrust finally took him over the edge and he came all over Matt's hand, letting out a long groan of release. He vaguely heard Matt yell "Fuck yesssss!" and felt Matt fill his ass with cum as he came hard inside him. He shivered at the never before experienced feeling.  
Matt pulled out and Mark collapsed against the wall, almost unable to stand.  
Matt pulled Mark's head down for a long tender kiss and then nuzzled his neck lovingly for a moment as his hands moved up and down Mark's sides, trying to soothe him as Mark shook and tried to regain his breath after his release.  
"This is just a taste of what I can do for you that nobody else can. Sweet dreams tonight. I know you'll be in mine" Matt whispered against Mark's lips as he stole one more kiss and then left the shower room, grabbing a towel and his clothes on the way out.  
Mark limped over to the towels and quickly dried himself off and then collapsed onto a bench on still wobbly legs. Matt had just proven he could handle the Undertaker. But now Mark was left wondering if he could handle Matt Hardy.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Authors Note: Hi guys! here's the next chapter for you. Sorry it's a little short. Thanks for all the reviews as usual :)**_

_**

* * *

**_That Sunday Mark was having coffee in the hotel restaurant, waiting for Phil and Glen to arrive so they could eat breakfast and catch up. Unfortunately Matt and Jeff Hardy and some of the others had also decided to have breakfast and so Mark sat there uncomfortably as Matt threw lustful glances his way. Mark had a feeling if he was naked at that moment he would be halfway to being Matt's bitch by now. Mark shuddered and realised he was getting hard again. Just great. So much for not thinking about Friday's encounter.  
He tried avoiding looking over at Matt as much as possible but it was somewhat difficult since he was sitting right in Mark's line of vision - probably on purpose.

Finally Glen and Phil walked in holding hands and headed for his table. Mark panicked realising he'd have to get up to greet them, but didn't want to do it while he had a tent in his pants big enough to fit a circus.  
Luckily Phil came to his rescue telling him not to bother getting up as they sat down across from him.  
"Hey bro, how's it hanging?" Glen asked with a grin. He'd missed his brother even though he'd enjoyed the time alone with Phil.  
High and ready actually, Mark thought to himself, but he smiled and said his usual response of "How it usually hangs. Between my legs" and then added "Good to see you Glen. You too Phil. It's been quiet without you two around"  
"Well I hope you were looking after yourself. No more staying up all night drinking hmm?" Phil asked with concern.

Mark looked away guiltily but said "Maybe once or twice but I'm fine. Really" The conversation moved on to other topics and Glen, knowing his brother as well as he did, could tell something was up. He noticed that Mark kept glancing over Glen's shoulder throwing looks of panic or something and shifting around in his seat a lot. While Phil and Mark were engaged in some story about a match last week Glen looked over his shoulder and noticed curiously that Matt Hardy was sitting there and seemed to be throwing some very hot looks his brother's way. Hmm....

"So ya gonna tell me how the bloody honeymoon was or are we going to talk wrestling all morning?" Mark asked a moment later, causing Glen to snap out of his thoughts. Glen looked at Phil as Phil looked at him and they shared a secret smile.  
"It was pretty shit actually" Glen laughed. "Rained the whole time we were over there and the last 2 days we had to spend in a shelter due to a small tropical cyclone. Worst 2 days of my life"  
"I bet they were" Mark muttered under his breath, knowing how randy his brother generally was.  
"We didn't get out to see the sights much. Luckily we had a really nice room at the hotel" Phil said with a slight blush.  
"Not that I had any plans to leave it in the first place" Glen replied in a husky voice as he gazed at his husband.  
Mark laughed "well then why did you bother to spend all that money going to Hawaii?"  
"Phil wanted to go" Glen said with a shrug.  
"It's all about atmosphere Mark. The hotels we stay at here aren't exactly romantic" Phil defended himself.

Glen sent Phil a look and he deciphered it to mean he wanted some alone time with his brother. "I'm just going to show some pics to Cena and Batista. I'll be back in a moment" Phil said. Glen leaned down to steal a quick kiss before Phil hurried off to the other side of the restaurant.  
He watched him walk away with a dreamy look on his face and then turned back to his brother. "Alright spill. What's with you and Matt Hardy? He looks like he'd rather it was you he was eating for breakfast" Glen asked before taking a sip of his coffee. Mark jumped in surprise that Glen had figured him out so quickly, but since he had planned to discuss it with Glen anyway admitted "Well... He cornered me in the showers on Friday and kinda had his way with me"

Glen spit his coffee all over the table and a few of the wrestlers looked their way.  
"Would you get a grip! Jesus I don't want the whole roster knowing!" Mark whispered. "Besides it was nothing.. just a one off"  
Glen laughed heartily and started to tease his brother "Mark Calloway gets his cherry popped by a Hardy. Never would have picked it"  
"Shut up ya big lug. I mean it's not as if you haven't bottomed... right?" Mark asked hesitantly.  
"Hell no!" Glen replied. "Shit I spent so much time fucking Phil on our honeymoon it's a wonder he's not walking funny.. maybe I should get him a checkup with a doctor? Is there such a thing as too much sex? I thought when you got married you had less sex? But I seem to be having more..." Glen mused aloud.  
"Brother that was wayyyy too much info" Mark groaned.  
"So anyway what are you going to do about Hardy?"  
"Nothing. I still hate him for what he did to Shannon and I." Mark lied, all the time his dick was throbbing under the table from Matt's continued heated glances.  
"Hmm. Oh well at least you're not a virgin anymore" Glen chuckled. Mark threw a napkin at him. They went back to sipping on their drinks and Glen's eyes sought out his husband. Phil was leaning over the table where John Cena, Dave Bautista and Randy Orton sat and was pointing at photos as he told stories about their honeymoon. Glen's eyes roamed Phil's tight little ass as he bent over. Phil, feeling Glen's glance looked over his shoulder to find Glen staring at his ass. Feeling like teasing his husband he bent over even more and licked his lips as he sent a heated look Glen's way.  
"So Glen..." "Gotta go!" Glen interrupted, losing all control in an instant. He hurried over to Phil and Phil giggled as Glen dragged him off to their hotel room, leaving Mark alone at the table shaking his head at their antics.

Unfortunately it didn't take Matt long to seize the opportunity to speak to Mark and a moment later he sat down next to him and whispered in his ear "I'm coming to your room tonight. Be ready for me" He gave Mark a quick rub under the table through his pants as if to prove to Mark he knew how hard he'd made him. Then he was gone, leaving Mark groaning with frustration. What was he going to do about Matt?


	4. Chapter 4

_**Authors Note: Hi! Another chapter for you. It's pretty much smut so enjoy it lol. There's a lot of it in this story - Matt and Mark seem to be very horny guys :P  
Thanks as always for the reviews. Remember to check out my other story Maybe Something More, which is the first in this series if you haven't already.**_

* * *

Shortly after 8 there was a knock on Mark's door and he knew who it was but still called out "Who is it?"  
"You know who it is Mark. Open the door" came Matt's voice from the other side.  
Mark smiled menacingly and got ready for what he was about to do. He opened the door and said "Hardy why don't you come in" pleasantly.  
As soon as Matt walked in he slammed the door shut and punched Matt in the face. Matt fell to the floor. "What the fuck was that for?"  
"For screwing me against my will in the shower boy. And then having the nerve to think you're just going to waltz in here and do it again" Mark growled. "Now get the fuck out of here and don't bother me again"  
Matt got up and dusted himself off as if he was about to leave. "You loved it. You loved every minute of it" Matt said softly.  
"What did you just say?" Mark shouted.  
"I said you fucking loved it" Matt said before he turned and punched Mark in the face so that HE went down. He jumped on top of Mark and felt his groin. "Hard as a post just like I knew you would be" Matt chuckled before he grabbed Mark's hair and kissed him hard on the mouth. Mark groaned and opened his mouth to receive Matt's tongue, shuddering at the taste of the younger man.

No, it was happening again! Mark growled and tried to roll over and shove Matt off him. Matt held on tight to Mark's hair and rolled with him. They started trading punches as they rolled all over the floor but at the time they were kissing passionately and before long it was Mark who was the aggressor, plunging his tongue into Matt's mouth again and again as he grabbed Matt's ass and pulled him as close to him as was possible with clothes still on. The fight turned into a battle to get each other's clothes off and soon there were ripped shirts, buttons and clothing scattered all over the place.  
Mark hungrily started kissing every inch of Matt's chest, licking it, nipping it, sucking on his nipples, his tongue darting into Matt's belly button, he seemed to be everywhere at once. Matt pulled him back up so he could kiss him again and they moaned and groaned into each other's mouths, feeding on the taste of each other.  
Mark soon couldn't wait another moment to be inside Matt and quickly grabbed some lube, lathered it quickly over his hard cock and slammed inside Matt hard. Matt cried out and clawed at Mark's back with passion as Mark rode him like a cowboy riding a bull. It was a quick, rough fuck with the two still fighting for dominance. Matt was trying his best to take Mark over by tightening his muscles and biting and clawing him, but Mark was giving as good as he got, pistoning in and out of Matt so hard he was pushing them across the floor and knew Matt was going to have carpet burns on his back tomorrow. He tangled his hands in Matt's long curly hair, so similar to his own, and smashed his lips down onto Matts again in another long drugging kiss. In the end Matt won, with Mark coming when Matt ordered him to, whispering in Marks ear for him to "come now". He went over before he realised the kid had made him come just from telling him to. He collapsed on top of Matt after he slammed into him one more time.  
Before he had a chance to recover he was flipped over onto his stomach and Matt was on top of him and inside him before Mark could do more than bellow with surprise.  
Matt grabbed Mark's cock and started jerking him off hard. He was only going to last a few moments inside him but wanted to make Mark come again with him. In a few skillful moves he took them both over the edge as he hit Mark's prostate and scraped a fingernail lightly up Mark's cock at the same time. Matt was sobbing as he came the feeling was so intense, poor Mark groaned as if he was dying. They both lay there for what felt like hours afterwards, the only sound in the room the sounds of their panting as they fought to regain their breath. Matt eventually rose on shaky legs and picked up Mark, who was half asleep, and managed to get them both on the bed.  
He snuggled up to Mark, spooning him from behind. Mark was sound asleep in an instant and Matt soon followed.

* * *

Mark woke up feeling groggy and aching from his numerous bruises from the fight the night before. "Ughhh fuck" he mumbled before he went to rub his eyes - only to find his hands wouldn't cooperate. His eyes instantly sprang open to find he'd been tied to the bed. And there sitting on top of him looking down with a grin was Matt Hardy. So last night hadn't been a bad dream after all.  
"Good morning sexy" Matt purred before he stole a quick kiss on the lips.  
"Hardy you better untie me right now or you're going to regret it" Mark roared.  
"Shhh honey I'm sure you don't want the whole roster knowing your situation now do you?" Matt warned softly.  
Mark's eyes blazed with fire as he gazed up at Matt. "Untie me NOW" Mark said in his best undertaker "rest in peace" voice.  
"Hmmm don't think I want to" Matt said as he nuzzled Mark's neck and then licked a trail down to each nipple, sucking each one into his mouth until they were hard little nubs.  
Matt felt Mark's cock rising against his leg and grinned in victory.  
"Matt Hardy you don't know what you're doing. Now until me before I rip this bed to pieces and then do the same to you!" Mark hissed.  
"Oh I know exactly what I'm doing" Matt replied as he twisted Mark's nipples just enough to cause a bite of pain. "Ow!" Mark shouted and jerked, trying to get away from Matt's hands.  
"I'll untie you when I'm good and ready - until then you're not getting free, try all you want. But I suggest you just lie there and enjoy yourself" Matt whispered in Mark's ear before he stuck his tongue in it, whirling it around to make Mark shiver.  
"What in the hell are you doing hardy?" Mark moaned.  
"Making love to you. So far I've only been able to fuck you. I want to show you just how much you mean to me" Matt replied, stealing another kiss to shut Mark up.  
Mark, realising he wasn't going to be let out of the situation so easily and having tried his bonds and realising Matt was right about them he lay back in defeat and said "Alright get this over with. I need a shower" Matt rewarded Mark with another kiss, sucking Mark's tongue into his mouth and teasing it with his own. Mark started breathing more heavily and Matt knew he was getting to the older man whether Mark wanted to admit it or not.  
Matt moved to place love bites all over Mark's neck, sucking and biting and lathing the skin until little red marks were left behind as evidence of Matt's possession. He then moved back down to Mark's nipples and sucked one while he rubbed and tugged the other with his hand, then he alternated, nipping them until they too were red and sore looking.  
The whole time Mark was shuddering and flexing beneath him but he held back his moans of desire not wanting Matt to know how much this was affecting him. He thought he was getting off pretty lightly until one of Matt's hands moved down to slowly caress his hard cock and the other turned his face so he was looking Matt in the eyes. Then he started talking, telling Mark all the things he loved about him as he slowly, ever so delicately moved his hand over Mark's cock just enough for him to feel it, but not hard enough to give him the pleasure he needed to find release. "I love the way you look out for your brother like I look out for mine..... I love the way you're good to the rookies and help them improve....I love the way you're always there for your friends when they need help... I love those big green eyes of yours and the way they make me feel when you're looking at me... I love the way you feel when you're inside me.... the words went on and on getting more dirty by the minute. Mark realised he was under siege big time. Matt was trying to get through all the walls he'd built up around his heart since Shannon.  
As his words got more dirty the speed that he caressed Mark and the hardness of his grip increased, giving Mark much needed pressure and bringing him closer and closer to release. Just when he was about to come Matt suddenly took his hand away and Mark finally let out a moan of disappointment. But then a moment later his cock was being covered in lube and Matt was sitting down on top of him, burying Mark's cock slowly inside himself. They both groaned in pleasure as Mark was finally buried to the hilt and then Matt started rocking slowly against him, stealing kisses as he moved on top of Mark. "Matt!" Mark cried out with frustration at Matt's slow pace. "Shh just feel how good it is" Matt replied, looking Mark in the eyes. Mark looked into those big brown eyes and found he couldn't look away. Matt kissed him again and he hungrily returned the kiss and started pushing up against Matt to thrust more deeply inside him. "Yess just like that" Matt moaned. Their pace quickened as they both got closer to reaching the pinnacle of their pleasure and soon Mark was thrusting inside Matt like a madman as Matt bounced above him. When they came it was together and they cried out into each other's mouths, tongues duelling as they rocked against each other in the final shudders of their orgasms. Matt struggled but eventually got the ties undone on Mark's wrists and he was finally free. Not that he had the energy to get up.  
"Fuck Hardy" Mark groaned in exhaustion.  
"You just did" Matt replied, laughing tiredly.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author's Note: Hi Guys, I'm on fire with this story. The words keep flowing so I'm gonna keep pumping out these chapters because I'm almost finished writing and I've only put a few chapters up! Keep the reviews coming people I love em :)  
Over 100 hits though and only a few reviews. Let me know what you think people!**_

_**

* * *

**_After a short snooze, a quick shower and then breakfast the two headed out to the parking lot to take Matt's car to the gym. Matt grabbed Mark's hand as they walked along but Mark quickly let go. "I don't advertise my relationships" Mark stated and kept walking.  
"You might not but I DO and I'm not ashamed of being with you" Matt replied and slid his hand into Mark's back jeans pocket.  
Mark just raised his eyebrow, then mumbled under his breath and kept walking. Matt grinned and squeezed Mark's butt earning a glare from the deadman.

* * *

Mark ended up really enjoying the workout. It was nice to have Matt there to spot for him and to discuss various exercises - what worked best for different areas of the body. Although it was obvious Matt wasn't a gym junkie he still obviously kept in shape as much as he could so he was still trim and toned.  
They eventually called it a day and headed for the arena. It wouldn't be long until the show would start.

Matt had a match early on since ECW was taped first and after a quick shower he sat down to watch smackdown from the locker room, smiling when Mark walked out in full undertaker gear. He'd have to get him to wear that to bed sometime... could make for some fun roleplay. He shivered deliciously at the thought. He spent most of Mark's match daydreaming about the possibilities but when the match was over he quickly scurried out to find him backstage. He couldn't wait another moment to be with him.

He found Mark standing around near the cafeteria with Glen and Batista discussing something or other. From the snatches of what he could hear it was some upcoming possible feud. Mark looked so sexy standing there all sweaty from his match and Matt couldn't resist the urge to walk up and kiss him, so he did.

Mark had been in the middle of discussing the possibility of Dave coming back to Smackdown to feud with the Undertaker when Matt suddenly appeared in front of him and kissed him. It was a kiss of blatant possession as if he wanted to advertise to Glen and Dave that Mark was his. Mark was surprised at Matt's boldness as he stood there smiling up at him and said "Good match honey", but he was also pissed and a little embarrassed.  
"Excuse us" Mark growled as he picked Matt up by the front of his shirt and half carried him off to his locker room. Matt yelped and struggled to get free as he was carried away, leaving Glen and Dave staring after them with amusement.  
"Well... that was certainly a surprise. Mark and Matt hey? When did that happen?" Dave chuckled.  
"Last week I believe. I think my brother has met his match but I'm letting him stumble his way through it" Glen replied with a grin.  
"What? Like you did with Phil" Dave teased and then walked off.  
"Hey!" Glen shouted at his back. Then he shrugged and went to find his husband so they could head back to the hotel.

* * *

Mark threw Matt down onto one of the benches in his locker room and shouted "what the hell did you think you were doing out there?"  
"I was kissing my boyfriend. I didn't realise I wasn't allowed to" Matt replied.  
"Who said anything about you being my boyfriend? I sure as hell never said anything!" Mark yelled.  
"Are you sleeping with anyone else?" Matt asked, waiting anxiously for Mark's reply.  
"No. I'm not sleeping with anyone else. Where would I get the time with you assaulting me at all hours" Mark drawled.  
"Well I'm not sleeping with anyone else either. I would say that makes us exclusive. Therefore I consider myself your boyfriend" Matt said with relief.  
"Look kid, just because I'm not sleeping with anyone else right now doesn't mean that I won't be." Mark tried to explain.  
Matt got up and slammed Mark into the lockers behind him. "I don't share what's mine" Matt warned.  
Mark raised his brows in surprise and looked down at Matt with a grin. He couldn't help but be impressed by the kid's possessiveness.  
"Oh yeah? How did you come to the conclusion that suddenly I'm your property?" Mark asked with curiosity.  
Matt caressed Mark's neck, running his fingers over a love bite from the night before. "This says your my property" he whispered before running both hands down to cup Marks ass and added "And I'm the only one who's been here. The first and the last" Matt added before he kissed Mark hungrily on the lips. Mark pushed Matt away from him gently. "Kid, I'm still getting over Shannon. You're pretty much just a rebound thing... if you think this is a proper relationship you're going to get hurt. I won't to lie to you and let you think this is going anywhere" Mark said softly as he caressed Matt's cheek with his hand, his thumb moving over Matt's lips.  
Matt just smiled and licked Mark's thumb before saying "You're wrong."  
Mark shoved Matt out of the road muttered "you're impossible!" and walked off in a huff. Matt leaned back against the lockers and watched him leave with amusement and desire.

* * *

Mark wasn't surprised when Matt came to his hotel room that night, but this time he wanted what Matt had come to claim and kissed him as soon as he opened the door. Matt kissed him back hungrily and shut the door behind him as they walked towards the bed, never breaking the kiss.

Mark picked Matt up and threw him on the bed and then came down on top of him to continue kissing him. He liked how rough he could be with Matt knowing Matt could take it, always before he'd had to be careful of his strength. He ripped Matt's shirt in two and Matt looked down at it with a grin and said "You're lucky I don't particularly like this shirt honey" and then grabbed Mark's head to pull him back down for another passionate kiss. Mark moaned into his mouth at the exquisite taste of Matt on his tongue as he plunged it inside Matt's mouth. Matt sucked on it playfully as he pulled down Mark's sweatpants and boxers with his hands. Mark quickly stripped Hardy of his jeans and underwear and finally they were naked. Mark saw the direction of Matt's thoughts in the look on his face and quickly rolled him over so he faced the bed.  
"Oh no little one you're MY bitch tonight" Mark growled in Matt's ear and Matt just whimpered with need and rubbed his ass against taker's cock. "Then fuck me already" Matt encouraged.  
"Not yet" Mark replied, wanting to make Matt desperate for it. He started sucking and biting Matt's neck, leaving love bites there identical to the ones Matt had left on his neck. It was payback time.

His hands moved under Hardy to caress his nipples and once they were hard moved down to cup Matt's pulsing member. Deciding he wanted to taste the younger man he rolled Matt over and took his cock into his mouth. "Oh god!" Matt gasped, thrusting into Mark's mouth with bliss. "It ain't God that's sucking your dick boy" Mark growled as he licked the head, looking up at Matt with lust. "Maaaark!" Matt sobbed.  
"That's better" Mark replied and went back to deep-throating Matt, working at an ever-quickening pace. "I'm- I'm going to.." Matt panted and Mark sucked harder causing Matt to lose control and cum down his throat with a cry. Mark licked his lips and rolled the now slightly lethargic Hardy boy over again. As Matt lay there catching his breath Mark lubed himself up and then grabbed Matt's hips and plunged into him."Ughnn" Matt managed to grunt as Mark thrust to the hilt, slamming him into the bed.

It didn't take him long to get hard again and start pushing Mark to thrust harder. He taunted Mark panting "Come on old man that's the best you can do?" causing Mark to get a lot rougher than he'd intended as he pumped his dick in and out of Matt so hard he wondered how the friction didn't cause a fire. Matt's eyes rolled back in his head as Mark pushed Matt up onto hands and knees and then fucked him even harder, pulling Matt's hair like reigns on a horse. Matt reached down to jerk himself off as he felt himself get closer to coming and then braced himself for it knowing it was going to be intense.

Mark bit Matt's shoulder as he came, feeling Matt come with him. Their cries were loud enough that Mark was sure that everyone on their floor heard them. Mark had never come so hard in his life. He withdrew from Matt and looked down to see Hardy had passed out and grinned. "Well well, look who couldn't handle me after all" He said to himself before he put Matt to bed. He then rolled over to lay beside Matt and watch him sleep for a while until finally, sleep claimed him also.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Authors Note: Hi Guys, yes another chapter already! Totally on a roll with this story. Love the updates as usual keep em coming!**_

_**

* * *

**_Shannon was in his locker room. He just looked up and there he was. Alone. The first time they'd been alone since they'd broken up.  
"Mark.. I had to see you.. I can't keep away from you any more" Shannon said as he walked up to him. "I need you so bad" He added as he threw the towel Mark had been drying off with aside and then took Mark's hands in his.  
"Shannon.. I love you so much but you're with Jeff now. You can't be here" Mark said with anguish as his hands went to caress Shannon's face.  
"I know but it's you I'm thinking of when we're making love Mark.. I miss you so much" Shannon whispered before his lips met Mark's in a passionate kiss. Mark grabbed Shannon and lifted him up as he kissed him harder. Shannon's legs wrapped around Mark and their lips moved hotly over each other's faces and necks, hands groped and caressed anywhere they could touch and somehow Shannon's clothes went the same way as Mark's towel and then Mark was inside Shannon and it was heaven. They moved together so in tune as if in a dance and the noises of pleasure Shannon made quickly drove Mark over the edge. He came deep inside his love as Shannon came over their stomachs. They shared tender kisses as they came down from the high of their lovemaking.  
"I love you Shannon" Mark whispered and held Shannon tight to him.  
"I love you too Mark" came Matt's voice. Ha? Mark looked at the person he was holding to see Shannon had suddenly turned into Matt.

Mark woke with a gasp, rising up as the undertaker would after being thrown to the mat. Panting, he wiped sweat away from his forehead and looked over to find Matt Hardy sleeping beside him with a peaceful smile on his face.  
Mark quietly got up and went into the bathroom, shutting the door softly behind him. He sat down on the lid of the toilet and sighed softly realising that his lovemaking with Shannon had been a dream. He wiped back a tear - the undertaker never cries! He told himself. Get a grip on yourself. It was just a dream. Shannon wasn't really in love with him. He never had been. He had only ever been using Mark to try and help him get over Jeff Hardy. He had admitted as much the night they'd split up. And god it hurt like nothing else. Mark rubbed his eyes and ran his fingers through his hair.  
"Here I am doing the same thing to Hardy that Shannon did to me" he said softly. And he couldn't do it any more. He didn't want to hurt Matt the same way he'd been hurt. In the morning he would have to tell Matt it was over - because he was still in love with Shannon. He could never have anything permanent with Matt, because he was never going to feel the same way that Matt felt about him.  


* * *

Mark didn't go back to bed that night. Instead he sat staring out the window drinking from the mini bar, watching the city wake up.  
At around 7 Matt finally woke up, rubbing his eyes he groaned and looked over at Mark. "Hey. What are you doing up and dressed so early?" He mumbled sleepily. Mark had to admit he looked pretty cute lying there with his tanned chest exposed and his hair all messy from the night's activities. He had half a mind to walk over there and fuck him one more time.. but no, that wouldn't be fair.  
"We need to talk" he said instead.  
"Can it wait until breakfast? I don't think I could handle a serious discussion just yet" Matt replied as he got out of bed. "Damn you got me good last night I think I'm going to be hobbling around all day" Matt teased as he headed for the bathroom.  
Mark sighed and figured might as well get it over with in a public place - meant less chance of an emotional outburst from Hardy.

* * *

After Matt had showered and ducked back to his room for a change of clothes they headed down to the restaurant for breakfast. Being fairly early it was pretty deserted, which was just what Mark was hoping. He picked a table at the very back of the room with a bit more privacy and waited until their food and coffee had arrived before he started talking.  
He cleared his throat "Look Hardy"  
"I know what you're going to say - and look. I can deal with it if you want to take things slow and keep this to ourselves for a while.." Matt interrupted.  
"A bit late for that after you kissed me in front of the guys yesterday" Mark replied. "Listen - that wasn't what I was going to say anyway. Matt - I can't do this with you any more. Consider last night our last night together. It isn't right for me to be sleeping with you when I'm still in love with Shannon, and I'm not going to do it any more" Mark told him.  
He could see Matt was hurt. He tried to hide it, and looked away to shrug and say "alright... so we'll wait a while until you're over Shannon"  
Mark sighed and turned Matt's face back to look at him so he could see how serious he was. "No Matt. There's not ever going to be a next time. I can't give you what you want. I'm never going to feel the way you feel. Do you understand"  
Matt pushed Mark's hand away and stood up.  
"Matt..." Mark called.  
"Just leave me alone!" Matt hissed before he walked away. Mark was left with a sick feeling in his gut and wasn't sure why that was. He'd done the right thing, but he still felt awful. He got up and headed for Glen's room hoping Phil and Glen were up for some company.

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

_**Author's Note: Hi Guys! Yes another update! 2 chapters in one day, how nice am I? :P It's a short one so I figured I might as well post it today.  
**_

_**Thanks for the reviews. Black Crystals - I couldn't seem to reply to you review so to answer it yes I'll be finishing this story there's plenty more to come between these two before it's over. And I don't have a sequel but if you read my other story Maybe Something More (which was the prequel to this one) you'll read about Glen & Phil's story. I'm also planning to write a Shawn/Cena story at some point... I love Shawn/Cena :) But I haven't started writing that. Still mulling ideas around in my head.  
**_

* * *

Mark knocked on the door of Glen & Phil's hotel room and Glen quickly answered in a towel. "Hey bro what brings you up here?" Glen asked. "Uh, just wanted to see if you guys wanted to hit the gym or something..." Mark shrugged.  
Glen glanced back at the bed and then turned back with a cocky grin. "Well Phil's kind of indisposed at the moment but give me 5 to put on some clothes and it's a plan" Mark didn't bother asking what Glen meant by indisposed, he had a good idea. "Alright I'll meet you downstairs" Mark said before Glen closed the door.

* * *

As they worked out Mark didn't seem to be doing any talking, but Glen had gotten the feeling that's what he'd really wanted to do so after waiting impatiently for half an hour he got tired of waiting and said "Alright what's got you all emo"  
"I'm not emo" Mark grumbled as he continued his reps.  
Glen stopped him and put down the barbell. "Well something's up. So what's going on?"  
"I broke up with Matt this morning. I feel... bad about it. He was pretty upset" Mark finally admitted.  
"Oh. Okay well why'd you do that"  
"I'm not really over Shannon that's why. Didn't want the kid to think it was anything more than just a rebound thing" he explained.

Glen knew there was definitely something more going on between Matt and his brother than just a rebound thing, but having been in relationship denial himself with Phil in the past he knew his brother wasn't going to realise that until he was ready, and so Glen kept his real thoughts to himself and instead said "Well I guess that was a wise decision then. Doesn't mean you guys can't be friends"  
"I don't know.. I don't think I'm his favourite person right now"  
"Just give him some time to get over it. I'm sure he'll be fine. Stop worrying about him" Glen encouraged, giving his brother a friendly slap on the back. Mark frowned as he went back to his workout realising he was going to worry about Matt regardless of what Glen said.

* * *

2 weeks later Matt was sitting at home in his room listening to music on his ipod as he lay in bed staring up at the ceiling. Jeff came in and down sat next to him. "Hey Matty - Shan made some pancakes. You wanna come down and have some? They're really good" Jeff asked hesitantly.  
"I'm not hungry Jeff sorry. But you guys enjoy them" Matt said, turning onto his side.  
Jeff sighed "Matt.. what's wrong? You've been barely eating for weeks now. You don't sleep... You just seem to be going through the motions in the ring. Is it Mark? I know you were fighting but then I heard some rumour about you guys kissing..."  
"A rumour is just a rumour Jeff. Mark and I still aren't talking" Matt lied. He hadn't told Jeff or Shannon about his relationship with Mark, or his feelings for him.  
"Do you want me to talk to him? Maybe I can make him see how stupid he's being..."  
"I'm fine Jeff. I'm just not hungry. There's no need to talk to Mark" Matt insisted.  
Jeff gave up. When his brother was like this it was best just to leave him alone. "Alright, well we'll save you a few pancakes in case you change your mind"  
When Jeff had left Matt let the tears he'd held back fall silently down his face. He missed Mark so much. The 9 months that Mark hadn't spoken to him were nothing compared to being without him now that he'd gotten a taste of what it would be like if Mark was his. It was true what Jeff had said - he wasn't eating or sleeping or able to function. All he could think of was Mark. And if he was feeling anything like what Mark was feeling over Shannon then he guessed it was karma and that he deserved it. He'd never meant to hurt Mark by breaking him and Shannon up. And he had certainly never planned to seduce Mark afterwards. But when he had seen Mark standing naked in the shower that night he hadn't been able to help himself. And he didn't regret it. He couldn't. Because those brief days as Mark's lover were the best days of his life. He would do anything to live them again.

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

_**Author's Note: Wow thanks for all the reviews people! Was lovely to wake up this morning and read them all. Here's another chapter for ya (mostly smut again sorry :P). Still a fair bit of story to come.**_

_**

* * *

**_Mark's knee was still playing up and Vince, worried Mark was going to do some serious damage if he continued to work with the injury, insisted he took a few weeks off to get back to 100%. Mark reluctantly agreed even though it damaged his pride and ego a little to admit he needed some time off to recuperate. He wasn't a young man anymore.... And he had to admit to himself that his heart wasn't in wrestling at the moment. It would do him some good to have some time away from it, and time away from Shannon.

When he wasn't at the hospital rehabbing his knee he spent his time sitting around on his porch drinking, working out, or going for rides on his bikes around the countryside near Austin.

One particularly warm morning he was laying back on his lazy boy with his feet up on the porch rail taking sips of an ice cold beer when he heard a car pull up in his driveway.  
He almost spilt his beer when he realised it was Matt Hardy.  
"Hardy? What are you doing here?" He asked with shock. "Mark" Matt said softly as he walked towards him. He stood in front of him, and with a shaky hand reached out and touched Mark's cheek. "I can't do this any more. I can't eat. I can't sleep. All I do is think of you. You told me you didn't want me to get the wrong idea about us and that you're still in love with Shannon. Well if all I can be is your lover than I'll take it. It's better than living without you"and then he kissed Mark with an urgent passion.  
Mark stood up and broke away. "Matt see what I've reduced you to? I can't be with you this way" he said, trying to make Matt see reason. Instead Matt grabbed Mark's hand and dragged him through the open door and pushed him down onto the couch in the lounge room.  
"Matt stop it" Mark ordered and tried to stop Matt as he desperately went about undoing Mark's jeans, pulling them down as well as his underwear. But Matt was determined and in an instant took Mark's cock fully into his mouth and sucked, making him hard in an instant. Mark tried to push Matt away but then Matt just sucked him harder and instead Mark shuddered and admitted defeat. He lay back and moaned in reluctant pleasure as Matt sucked him like a goddam vacuum cleaner. And unlike Mark's other lovers, Mark thought to himself, Matt could fit his whole dick in his mouth, all the way to the back of his throat like a pro. Matt was looking up at him with lust, and Mark just lay there looking down at him though half-closed eyes, grabbing fistfuls of Matt's hair and thrusting into his mouth. Matt looked so hot taking him like that with his hair hanging down around his flushed face and his cheeks hollowed out as he deep-throated Mark with enthusiasm that it was all over in a matter of minutes. Mark had never come so fast in his life. "Fuuuuuuuuuuuuckkk!" he yelled as Matt swallowed his seed. It almost hurt coming so fast, but staring down at Hardy as he knelt on the floor, staring up at him panting and licking cum from his lips had Mark hard again quicker than he thought was humanly possible.

"Alright Hardy you want it you're gonna get it. Get on your hands and knees now" Mark growled as he pushed Matt onto the floor. Mark threw off his shirt, undid Matt's belt and pulled down his cargo pants and underwear in quick succession. Matt was still panting, but this time with lust as Mark took control of him and ordered him to stick his rear in the air.  
Mark slapped Matt on the ass when he was slow to move into position and then rubbed his palm over the red mark and kissed it whispering "good" when Matt did as he asked. "Stay like that and don't move" Mark ordered before he left the room. He came back a moment later with a tube of lube and quickly prepared himself then gave the tube to Matt and ordered him to prepare himself for Mark's entry. Mark watched with green eyes blazing as Matt scissored his fingers in and out of his asshole. "That's right get ready for it" Mark said huskily and then pushed Matt's hand out of the road and thrust inside Matt easily.

"Uh!" Matt gasped as he was filled. He grabbed fistfuls of the rug on the floor as Mark fucked him hard and fast. "Yes! Harder!" He cried with encouragement as he grabbed his cock and started jerking himself off. Mark slapped Matt's ass again and ordered him to be quiet. "I'll fuck you any way I want to and you'll take it" He ordered. And then slowed his thrusts to tease the younger man. Matt moaned with need and tried to push back towards Mark to speed things up again. Mark slapped him again and stopped thrusting. "Beg for it Hardy" Mark whispered in Matt's ear. "Please! Fuck me hard!" Matt moaned and again tried to push back against Mark. "Like this?" Mark asked as he rammed into Matt so hard he almost fell forward onto his face. "Yes!" Matt cried. Mark fucked Matt like a madman. That blow job had driven him over the edge and now he was going to give Matt what he had been asking for and enjoy every minute of it. Matt drove him even further over the edge by squeezing his muscles tight to make his passage smaller and Mark came hard. Lucky they weren't in a hotel room because he shouted Matt's name loud enough to wake the whole floor if they had been. Matt followed him, cumming all over the rug on the floor and collapsing beneath Mark with exhaustion. "You're going to need a new rug" He mumbled before he passed out from exhaustion.

Mark got up and did up his jeans again. "Kid's right about that rug" Mark said with a husky laugh as he picked Matt up and carried him to the bedroom. He dumped Matt on the bed and then quickly pulled his cargo pants off and threw them on the floor before removing his own clothes and getting into bed beside him. He watched Matt as he slept and swept aside the hair covering Matt's face. "What am I gonna do with you?" Mark asked with a sigh.  


* * *

Later that evening Mark woke up and felt Matt's eyes on him. He turned to see Matt staring at him. Mark rolled so he was on his side facing Matt, looked into those deep brown eyes and for a moment was lost. His hand moved out to touch Matt's cheek and then cupped his jaw to bring his face up to his own and kissed him tenderly. Matt's lips were so soft against his that Mark groaned and deepened the kiss, needing to taste Matt desperately. Matt reached up and ran is hands through Mark's hair as they kissed, encouraging the tender kisses that Mark was bestowing on him. He moaned as Mark's tongue plunged into his mouth and was soon drunk on the taste of him. Somehow they managed to roll so Mark was on top of Matt and hands began slowly caressing each other. Matt brought his legs up to wrap around Mark and caressed his naked back as Mark continued to plunder his mouth. Their breaths mingled, their tongues duelled and their hands were soon frantically running over the other's body in a desperate need to feel every inch of each other. It seemed natural for Mark to slowly slide into Mark and start a slow steady pace for their lovemaking. Although Matt had made love to Mark the morning he'd tied him up in the hotel this was the first time Mark had made love to HIM and it was everything he'd dreamed of and more.

Mark's body shook with the need for release but he was in no hurry to end this, it was a new experience for him to be tender and loving during sex. It just seemed to feel right at that moment and hearing the sighs and moans of Matt beneath him made it worth it. Matt's lips crushed his as he started to lose control and he sped things up seeing Matt was getting close, sliding into him at a faster and faster pace. Matt started moaning Mark's name in his ear on every thrust and when Matt started sucking and biting on his ear lobe Mark lost it and with a powerful thrust sent them both over the edge with Matt sobbing "I love you" without realising it. But Mark heard and was slightly shaken up. He slid out of Matt and collapsed next to him with a groan. Matt rolled over so that he was half lying on Mark's chest and placed a kiss there before laying his head under Mark's chin and putting his arms around him.

"Well now I need more sleep after that" Matt groaned.

"Get up ya lazy bastard it's almost dinner time and we didn't even have lunch. I'm starvin'" Mark said before he got up and headed for the shower. Matt lay back in the bed with a smile for a moment and then rolled out of bed and hurried to join Mark in the shower.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Author's Note: Thanks as always for all the lovely reviews. They make my day. Here's another chapter for you. Still lots of this story to post. I'm already working on the third story in my series... but not really sure where it's going yet. **_

_**

* * *

**_An hour later and Mark was sitting back reading the paper at the dining table while Matt was cooking up a storm. He didn't know what Matt was cooking but it smelt pretty good. Matt had found a novelty apron Glen had given him once as a joke gift that said that lame ass saying of "kiss the cook" on it and so he kept wandering over to Mark to steal a kiss as "payment" for cooking dinner, making Mark laugh against his will.

The problem was every time he kissed Mark it was steamier and steamier and soon Mark was sitting there with a huge hard on and had forgotten all about trying to read the paper. Instead he was anticipating Hardy's next kiss.  
He admired Matt's smooth, tanned naked back hungrily as he walked around in nothing but the apron and some loose cargo pants, whistling a tune as he cooked. Matt caught Mark starting and stopped what he was doing to go over and kiss Mark again. He just looked so hot sitting there in nothing but some jeans and an obvious hard on. But when he went to break away to go back to what he was doing Mark held onto his apron and kissed him again, sliding his hands into Matt's pants to cup the cheeks of his ass and squeeze them. Matt moaned into his mouth and started fumbling to undo his pants. Mark moved to help him and soon Matt was sitting naked apart from the apron on Mark's lap. Mark kissed Matt like a starving man as Matt undid Mark's jeans and pulled them as far down his legs as he could manage. Mark grunted as Matt impaled himself on Mark's aching cock and then groaned as he started rotating his hips and sliding slowly up and down on him.  
"You like that?" Matt purred in his ear, grinding on him harder.  
"You know I do" Mark growled, pulling Hardy down on him harder so he went deeper inside him.  
"You little tease. Fuck me already" Mark added when Matt started slowing things down. Soon the room was filled with their grunts and moans as Matt went back to work with a vengeance. Matt suddenly sniffed the air and realised the room was filling up with smoke. "Dinner's burning I need to get up" he groaned with reluctance.  
"You're not... going anywhere" Mark managed, and with a couple of sensual moves sent them both over the edge.  
"Mmmm" Mark hummed with satisfaction as Matt just lay against him limply trying to catch his breath.

Hearing the noise of someone coughing in the doorway they both looked over to find Glen and Phil standing there in shock. For a moment nobody moved and four faces blushed with embarrassment as the room continued to fill with smoke. Phil finally broke the silence by rushing over to the grill and putting the fire out.  
Matt grabbed his pants and put them on as Mark did his up again.  
"Jesus Christ we thought the house was burning down but maybe it's just Matt's ass that's on fire" Glen chuckled from the doorway.  
"Don't you guys knock?" Mark growled.  
"Uhh we did but there was no answer and with all the smoke we thought we better just come in" Phil coughed into his hand trying to hide his amusement. "How long were you standing there?" Matt asked with embarrassment.  
"Let's just say we caught the final act" Glen teased.

* * *

After rushing off to the bathroom to clean up Matt went to clean up the mess in the kitchen that was to have been their dinner. "What are you guys doing here anyway?" Mark asked Glen.  
"Can't a brother come and visit?" Glen asked with a grin.  
"Some warning in advance would be nice next time"  
"Believe me I'll remember that!" Glen muttered and blushed again. The last thing he wanted to see was his brother getting off.  
"Well since your dinner is ruined perhaps we should go out for something? That's what we were going to suggest originally anyway.." Phil said. "Although we didn't know Matt was here... you guys didn't have um, plans did you?" he added.  
"No we didn't have plans. I guess we'll go out. How about we meet you at that Texas Grill place Glen likes in an hour?" Mark replied.  
"Alright. We'll leave you two love birds to clean up. See you in an hour" Glen said over his shoulder as he grabbed Phil's hand and headed out the door.  
"I thought you said Mark broke up with Matt" Phil said softly as they got in the car.  
"Well that's what he told me but looks like Hardy upgraded and he decided to date Version 2.0 as well" Glen joked lamely.  
Phil rolled his eyes and started the car.

* * *

Matt had already had a quick shower when he'd cleaned up just after Glen and Phil had shown up, so he went out to his car for a change of clothes while Mark showered. Since he only had his wrestling bag with him he really only had another pair of cargo's and a black tank top to wear, but figured he looked decent enough. He quickly tied his hair back and sat around reading the paper while he waited for Mark to finish getting ready.  
When Mark walked out in black jeans, a tight black t shirt and black leather boots and vest Mark's heart beat faster. He'd tied his hair back and wrapped a bandanna around his hair also. He looked delicious. Matt already couldn't wait to have Mark all to himself again after dinner. While Matt looked his fill Mark was also looking over Matt thinking he scrubbed up okay. He was wearing a grey pair of camouflage print cargo's and a tight black singlet with his trademark Hardy necklace and had that long black hair tied back off his face. Mark looked forward to pulling that band out of his hair and letting it all fall around Hardy's face. He loved Matt's hair. Maybe because he was so used to dating blondes that the dark colour was a novelty to him. Whatever it was he loved running his hands through it. Suddenly realising he was standing in the kitchen staring he shook off his thoughts and grabbed his keys and wallet. "Let's ride kid" He said and they headed for the door.

* * *

Mark got on the bike and handed Matt a helmet before putting his own on. Matt got on the Harley Davidson behind Mark and shuffled up so he was as close behind Mark as he could get, letting Mark feel how hard he was as he wrapped his arms around him.  
Mark smirked and revved up the bike, feeling a little proud that he could keep Matt in such a state after all the sex they'd had in the last 24 hrs. Through the microphones in the helmet Mark heard Matt yell "I want you so bad right now.  
Mark laughed "You're insatiable kid. After all the sex we've been having how can you still be so horny?" He left out that he was also sitting there with a hard on himself.  
"Just being your man does that to me" Matt growled in the headpiece.  
Mark didn't bother to deny that they were an item now, but he didn't reply either. Instead he just revved up the bike again and rode off towards the restaurant.

* * *

Glen and Phil were already there, having booked a table. Phil was sipping on a drink while Glen was whispering something obviously naughty from the secret smile that formed on Phil's face. He turned to Glen and they shared a quick kiss before noticing Mark and Matt heading their way and waved them over.  
"I was starting to think I'd have to call" Glen teased.  
"We're on time bonehead" Mark replied, pointing to his watch in confirmation.  
They ordered some drinks and started looking over the menu, although Glen spent most of the time grinning at his brother trying to get a rise out of him for him being back with Matt. Mark just ignored it and put his menu in front of his face to block Glen out.  
Phil elbowed Glen and told him to behave himself and Glen threw in the towel, finally glancing at his menu.  
"What's up Mofo's! Wow long time no see!" said a familiar voice. They all looked up to find Jay Reso (aka Christian Cage) standing there with a cocky grin. "Jay! What are you doing here?" Mark asked with surprised.  
"Guess who's coming back to the WWE?" He replied.  
"No way! That's great man welcome back" Glen said shock.  
"Hardy, Brooks, good to see you both"  
"Well it's Jacobs now Jay. You're looking at a married man" Phil replied, putting his arm around Glen. "No way! You two? Man why wasn't I invited to the wedding!" Jay said, smacking Glen on the head with the menu.  
"Ow! It was only a small wedding" Glen said, rubbing his head.  
"Looks like there's a lot I need to catch up on. Can I sit with you guys?" Jay asked, sitting down next to Mark. Matt frowned as he saw Mark grin and pat Jay on the back. They soon ordered and Jay caught up on all the WWE gossip. But most of the time his eyes barely strayed from the deadman and Mark too seemed to be at his most charming, dominating most of the conversation as the two started talking about old times.  
The bastard was blatantly flirting! Matt thought to himself. It was driving him crazy and he wasn't going to put up with it. It was time to assert his dominance.

When Jay ducked off to go to the bathroom Matt seized the moment. Phil and Glen were distracted teasing each other so Matt quickly unzipped Mark's jeans and pulled out his cock. Mark jerked but couldn't say anything or he'd alert his brother and brother in law as to what was going on. He glared at Matt and tried to push his hand away whispering for him to "quit it".  
Matt started running his thumb over the head of Mark's cock and with skilled fingers started rubbing the head in such as way that instantly brought Mark to full hardness. He let out a squeak and coughed and covered up his actions by taking another gulp of his drink. Glen looked at Matt with suspicion but Matt was sitting there sipping his coke with a look of boredom as they waited for their food.

Matt leaned over and whispered in Marks ear. "You're flirting with Jay. I suggest you stop it right now or you'll learn that I can get you off right now barely even touching your dick"  
"Try it and you'll regret it" Mark hissed softly.  
"I don't think so" Matt said, staring Mark down. Matt could see the kid meant business and damn if whatever he was doing hadn't already got him halfway there. "Damn you Hardy!" Mark grumbled and pushed Matt away, sighing in defeat. Matt put Mark back in his pants and smiled at his lover.  
Mark was furious. How dare Matt manipulate him like that! He wasn't flirting anyway - well okay maybe he was a little just to see what Matt would do, and Jay had always been pretty cute. Where in the hell had Matt learnt how to do that anyway? Damn kid was too talented by half. Intrigued, Mark was too distracted to really enjoy the meal or continue flirting with Jay, which had been Matt's plan all along.  
When Matt wasn't eating he spent most of the meal lying back against the booth seat idly running a finger up and down the back of Mark's neck tracing the dancing skeleton tattoo there and smiling like the cheshire cat.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Author's Note: Another update for you all. Thanks for all the lovely reviews :) We're finally starting to get closer to the end... probably only a few more chapters I think.  
**_

_**

* * *

**_The next morning Matt woke up and stretched as he yawned. Even though he'd got a few hours sleep it wasn't enough. Mark had been pretty horny when they got home from dinner after all Matt's teasing and he'd had his way with Matt 2 times before they finally fell asleep. He lay on his side on his elbow as he looked down at Mark sleeping beside him. Poor old man looked tuckered out. Too bad Matt was going to have to wake him up soon. He got out of bed as quietly as he could and went to have a shower and change. Once he was all ready to go he sat down on the bed and blew in Mark's ear to wake him up. Mark jumped and looked at Matt with frown. "You can't seriously want another round" Mark rasped sleepily.  
"No that was just to wake you up" Matt said as he plonked himself down on Mark's chest "I have to go. I need to be at the arena by 6 to do some Promo work. How long until you're back?" Matt asked as he looked down at Mark adoringly.  
"Another week" Mark said as he lay back down again and closed his eyes. "Well I'll see you then" Matt said before getting up.  
Mark finally woke up enough to realise Matt was leaving and yelled "Wait!" as Matt reached the door.  
"What?"  
"I'll see you out" Mark grumbled and cursed as he stumbled out of bed.  
He followed Matt out to the car and when Matt went to get in he grabbed him and kissed him hard on the mouth. "Call me when you get there so I know you got there alright" Mark demanded.  
Matt brought Mark's mouth back to his and rubbed his lips against Mark's softly before kissing him tenderly. "I'll call you. Go back to bed." He said before jumping in the car. He waved and drove away leaving Mark standing there. He scratched his chest and stretched tiredly before heading back to bed. He only lay there for a minute before realising it was a too lonely lying there without Matt beside him and got up again.

* * *

The next week was spent trading phone calls although Mark always acted like he was just calling to find out what he was missing out on while he was away. Matt let him live out the pretence but always ended their phone calls with "I miss you. Love you". Mark would just grunt and hang up. But Matt knew he was getting to Mark.

* * *

Mark waved to his friends and fellow wrestlers as he headed for his locker room. It was good to be back after a month off.  
He was eager to get back in the ring and do his job. His knee was a lot better and he was no longer limping. How long it would stay that way was probably a question he didn't want to know the answer to.  
Since Glen and Phil were on Raw and it wasn't a pay-per-view night he thought he would have the locker room to himself to change and prepare for his match, so he was surprised to find the locker room was open and Matt Hardy was in there in the middle of putting a shirt over his head. He couldn't help but smile seeing him. He had to admit he'd missed his company in the last week. "Mark!" Matt said with joy as he realised Mark was in the doorway.  
"Hey kid. What are you doing in here"  
"Glen said I could use it, the other rooms are getting pretty crowded. Hope you don't mind"  
"No it's fine." Mark sat down his bag and started getting out his gear. "What so I don't get a hug or a kiss hello or anything?" Matt asked, coming to stand behind him.  
"I said hi" Mark grumbled as he continued removing stuff from his bag.  
"I missed you so much and all you say is Hi? You can do better than that" Matt moved to kiss the back of Mark's neck and then ran his hands down to caress Mark through his pants.  
"Hardy now is not the time or place" Mark muttered, pushing Matt's hand away.  
"Nobody's going to interrupt us. It's just you and me. I've missed this. I've missed you" Matt whispered in Mark's ear as he moved his hands back to where they were and then started to unbutton Mark's jeans. "I'm gonna fuck you so hard" Matt added, biting the lobe of Mark's right ear. Mark turned around and pushed the Hardy boy to the floor. "Oh no kid I'm not the bitch here. You're the one who's gonna get it, and good" Mark panted as he held Matt down. Matt grinned and kicked Mark in the leg gaining his temporary freedom.  
He rolled Mark under him and nipped him on the shoulder. "You're gonna be the bitch this time and you're gonna love it, just like you do every other time I take you" Matt taunted as he went to pull Mark's jeans down again. Mark bucked and dislodged Matt and then slammed Matt up against the benches. "We'll see who's the bitch" He kissed Matt hard on the mouth and then fought to undo Matt's pants with Matt fighting to get free. He elbowed Mark so he fell to the floor behind him and then jumped on him, trying to hold him down so he could get to those jeans. They stared rolling around and that's when Jeff walked in.

"Hey! Get the fuck off my brother! What the hell's goin' on?" Jeff yelled as he ran over to pull them apart.  
"I'm not doing anything to your brother he didn't want me to" Mark drawled as he stood up and walked back over to his bag to go back to what he was doing.  
"What do you mean? What's going on Matt?" Jeff asked with confusion. Matt wanted Mark to beat him up?  
"We weren't fighting Jeff, we were just wrestling kinda... Mark and I are together now" Matt admitted.  
"You're dating?"  
"Yeah"  
"So that was where you were last week when Shan and I were worried sick about you! We tried calling Matty - a fucking thousand times - and you never answered. Did you think you could at least have let your brother know you're okay? After the way you've been acting lately I was terrified you'd done something to yourself" Jeff shouted.  
"Yes I was with Mark. I'm sorry I didn't call but I couldn't get reception and by the time I got reception I was here. I figured I'd catch up with you sometime tonight"  
"That's bullshit. I'm sure Mark wouldn't have stopped you from using his phone" Jeff scoffed.  
"Okay what do you want me to say Jeff? I was too busy fucking Mark to think about my brother for a few days? You want me to go into details?"  
Jeff blushed. "Okay fine! I'm just glad you're alright"  
Matt hugged his little brother and kissed his brow. "I'm fine. I'm great. I've never been happier Jeff. I'm sorry okay?" Matt whispered so Mark couldn't hear.  
"Alright. Sorry to ruin ya moment guys... I'll uh.. leave you two alone" Jeff said before heading out.  
"Sorry about that" Matt apologised to Mark.  
Mark laughed. "It's cool. You had to tell him sometime I guess although I would have put it a little more delicately"  
Matt kissed Mark's cheek and then headed off as it was almost time for his match.

* * *

It was the middle of the night and Mark woke up for a moment, feeling the bed beside him and was relieved to feel Matt lying there. He'd often woken up the week before and felt a pang of loneliness that Matt wasn't there next to him. He'd never really been fussed on sleeping snuggled up next to his boyfriends, preferring more to have his own space to stretch out, but for some reason Matt was different. Mark rolled over and gathered Matt to him so Matt's face now rested on his chest. He smoothed away Matt's hair so his face wasn't covered and kissed his brow. "I love you Matt" He whispered against Matt's forehead. It felt good to finally say the words, even if Matt couldn't hear them. He didn't know how Matt did it but somehow he'd gotten through all his defences and stolen his heart, healing his heartbreak over Shannon.

He hadn't thought about Shannon since Matt had turned up on his doorstep the week before and to be honest, had been gradually feeling more okay with him being with Jeff for a while. Earlier today he'd caught Jeff and Shannon stealing a kiss before Jeff went out to the ring and it hadn't affected him at all. He decided it was more that he'd been clinging to his anger and humiliation of nearly having had a proposal turned down. And he wasn't about to repeat the mistake. Just because he was in love with Matt didn't mean he had marriage on the mind. Things were perfect, just the way they were, and he wasn't about to do anything to damage that.

"What are you doing awake?" Matt mumbled groggily against his chest all of a sudden.  
"Just couldn't sleep" Mark replied.  
"After our marathon session earlier I thought you would have been exhausted" Matt chuckled.  
"Yes, well you did most of the work" Mark teased. He'd lost that round and he'd had to bottom to Matt again, not that he had minded too much.  
"Mmmm" Matt purred with pleasure at the memory.  
"Well maybe you need to return the favour" He added as he reached down to caress Mark's cock. "Again? Geez I'm an old man go easy on me" Mark laughed, although he didn't stop Matt's actions.  
"So three times in one night is too much for you old timer? Do I need to call the retirement home to book you a place?" Matt asked with a giggle.  
"Old timer! I'll show you who's an old timer!" Mark growled and flipped Matt over so he was on his back. Matt was too busy laughing to stop him. Mark soon shut him up with a passionate kiss and like always Matt was instantly on fire for Mark. He bit Mark's bottom lip playfully before returning the kiss and moaning into Mark's mouth at the delicious taste of him. Mark didn't waste time with foreplay and instead prepared himself for entry while he returned Matt's kisses. As he slid inside Matt cried out "God yes fuck me hard!"  
"You little slut - you love this don't you?" Mark teased as he quickened his strokes. "Yes!" gasped Matt in reply as he wrapped his legs around Mark to change the angle of Mark's strokes.  
"But I'm only a slut for you. I've only ever bottomed for you!" Matt admitted with a moan.  
Mark shouldn't have been so turned on by that but it made him hard as iron and he lost control of his pace, riding Mark harder.  
"Oh yeah plow me!" Matt moaned in encouragement.  
"Oh yeah...I'm gonna plow ya boy....gonna plant some seed too" Mark teased.  
"You're ruining the mood!" Matt laughed and groaned at the same time.  
"You're the one.....carrying on....like a $2 hooker!" Mark panted. "I think I need to shut up" he added before he covered Matt's mouth with his own and sent them both over the edge with a few powerful thrusts. They lay there panting in the dark for a moment, Mark rolling off Matt to take his weight off him. Mark grinned and whispered in Matt's ear. "So I popped ya cherry in the hotel that time ha?"  
"Yeah" Matt admitted.  
"I don't believe you"  
"Believe it" Matt said seriously rolling over so he could kiss Mark.  
"Well I guess we're even then" There was silence for a while, and then Mark added "What was all that carrying on about a minute ago?"  
"I was just trying on some dirty talk" Matt said defensively.  
"Don't" Mark replied.  
"You loved it" Matt teased.  
Mark fake punched Matt in the stomach and rolled over. Matt chuckled and spooned him from behind. "Can't fool me deadman" Matt crooned in his ear.  
"Shut ya dirty mouth boy and go to sleep"  
"Love you too" Matt chimed in reply.  
Mark laughed against his will and fell asleep with a smile.  


* * *


	11. Chapter 11

_**Author's Note: Here's the next chapter guys. Off to a slow start on my next story already. Still a few chapters to come of this one. **_

_**Thanks for all the reviews as always.**_

_**

* * *

**_The following Friday Mark got called into Vince's office for a meeting and so Matt hung out with Jeff and Shannon for a while, since their locker room was close to Vince's office and he'd see Mark when he came out.  
"A watched pot never boils or whatever they say" Jeff teased at the way Mark kept watching the door.  
Matt blushed. "Sorry I'm listening I promise"  
"Half-heartedly. You love him don't you?" Jeff asked.  
"Yes. I have for years. Before Shannon dated him" Matt admitted.  
"Well I'm happy for you bro, and I'm glad Mark's over Shannon and all. Makes things easier for me" Jeff said with a grin. His grin turned into a frown when he saw Matt's head fall as if what Jeff just said was a bad thing.  
"I don't think he's over Shannon. He told me he was still in love with Shannon and tried to break up with me. That's why I was so unhappy a few weeks back. We obviously got back together but he hasn't said anything since to suggest his feelings have changed at all" Matt sighed.  
"I dunno.. he used to glare at us all the time but I haven't seen him do that since I caught you guys about to go at it in the locker room" Jeff mused.  
"Maybe you're right. I guess we've never really talked about Shannon - I didn't want to ruin things" Matt replied, smiling at the hope that filled him at the thought.  
Finally Mark came out of Vince's office and Matt said his goodbyes and headed after him. Mark was walking back to his locker room when he was waylaid by someone grabbing him and pulling him into an empty store room. "What the?" He managed to get a look at who was grabbing him and it was Jay. "Jay what the hell are you doing?"  
"I saw the way you were looking at me at the restaurant the other night and I can't stop thinking about it. I've decided to take you up on what you were offering" Jay declared before he kissed Mark on the lips.

Matt, having seen Jay grab Mark walked to the doorway to see them kissing and turned and walked away in shock. Mark was cheating on him! The bastard! Matt, now in a rage, headed for their locker room to confront Mark when he was done getting his kicks with Jay the man-whore.

Mark pushed Jay away after having stood there in shock for a moment when Jay kissed him. "Hang on Jay I'm with Hardy now. I admit I was flirting a little with you at the restaurant but that was just to make Matt jealous for a bit of fun. I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong idea"  
Jay laughed bitterly "Well you did but then I should have known you didn't mean it the way you kept ogling Matt like he was dessert"  
"No hard feelings?" Mark asked hesitantly.  
"Yeah alright" Jay said grudgingly before adding "Lucky for you I was just after sex and didn't really have a thing for you"

After saying goodbye to Jay Mark headed back to the locker room hoping Matt was there so they could head back to the hotel. He was sitting there with a strange look on his face like he was really mad or something, although Mark couldn't think of anything he'd have be angry about. "Hey kid you ready to roll?"  
"No, but I'm fucking ready to rumble you bastard!" Matt yelled before jumping up and hitting the twist of fate on Mark, making him land face down on the floor of the locker room and smashing his nose. "Aww fuck! I think you just broke my nose!"  
"Good! Now I'll try a few other bones" Matt cried.  
"Wait a minute what the hell did I do? Innocent until proven guilty! Don't I get a chance to defend myself?"  
"You're sleeping with Jay! I saw you guys making out a minute ago. Looked pretty darn cosy"  
"You little snoop! I guess you didn't stay to see me push Jay away and tell him I was with you and wasn't interested then did ya?"  
Matt sat down, wilting as he realised he'd jumped to conclusions.  
"No I didn't"  
"Well for your info apparently when I flirted with him at the restaurant he got the wrong idea and tried to kiss me just then. I pushed him off, told him I was with you and he was cool and then I walked away. Got it?"  
"I'm... I'm sorry" Matt replied. Mark grabbed a towel to try and stop the bleeding from his nose then sat down next to Matt and put his arm around him, gathering him close. "It's okay kid. I'll let you get away with it this time since I haven't really given you much reason to think that I'm serious about this. Look, I'm not good with words or anything... but somehow you got through my defences. I'm in love with you Matt".  
Matt jumped up with surprise. "You are?"  
"Yeah. Just don't go throwing a party or anything" Matt replied, blushing.  
"Ohhh! I could kiss you!" Matt growled lustily.  
"But you won't or you'll hurt my nose!" Mark cried and backed away.  
"Oh yeah... sorry about that" Matt blushed.  
"Let's just get to the damn medic before I bleed out" Mark grumbled.

* * *

"Ow!! Stop that!" Mark said, slapping Matt's hand away from his nose.  
"I can't change the bandage without touching your nose you big baby!" Matt explained.  
"It doesn't need to be changed it's fine and dandy thank you" Mark growled.  
Glen laughed as he stood watching Matt doctor his brother who was laying on their bed in the hotel. "Sure got him good Matt" Phil said with a grin.  
"What are you two doing here again?" Mark grumbled.  
"We just came to make sure you were still alive. Heard you got hurt" Glen teased. "And by a Hardy no less!"  
"Hey! I could twist of fate your ass too if I wanted to" Matt said as he replaced Marks bandage. Mark was carrying on like he'd never had an injury before and it was getting on Matt's nerves.  
"You could try Hardy, you could try" Glen replied.  
"You hurt Glen and I'll get you with the GTS so you have a matching smashed nose to go with your boyfriend's" Phil said in his husband's defence.  
"Ooh you've got him getting all caveman now Hardy" Glen chuckled. Phil lowered his eyes at Glen "Well I would if Matt hurt you" Phil insisted.  
"You're cute" Glen said, stealing a kiss.  
"What? You don't think I could beat Hardy?" Phil asked Glen.  
Glen coughed and looked away "Sure you could Philly" Matt grinned, enjoying the show.  
"If I can beat your ass I can beat Hardy" Phil insisted.  
"You only beat my ass because I let you" Glen replied.  
Phil kneed Glen in the balls, making him double over. "See if I do that thing you like tonight now!" he said before walked off, winking to Mark and Matt.  
"Oww! Dammit Phil!" Glen whined.  
"Can't handle your husband Glen?" Mark teased.  
"I can handle him just fine thanks. And he's still gonna do that thing I like... because he likes it too" Glen replied with a cheesy grin.  
"Spare me the details." Mark drawled.  
"What? You mean you don't want to hear about how your brother and brother-in-law like dressing up like cowboys and Indians and then getting kinky?" Glen asked.  
Matt laughed, although he realised Glen wasn't serious.  
"Who's the squaw?" Mark replied in a deadpan voice and Matt laughed harder. Glen threw one of Mark's boots at his face but missed his nose. "I'm outta here. I hope you feel like shit tomorrow brotherrr!" Glen shouted before he shut the door behind him.

"I like your brother. He's a riot"  
"You start making wise cracks like that and you can join him outside" Mark growled.  
"Now why would I ever do that honey?" Matt cooed, kissing Mark on the nose.  
"Oww"  
Matt ducked when Mark went to whack him with a pillow.  
"Love you!" Matt said with fake sweetness.  
"Got a funny way of showing it" Mark grumbled.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Authors Note: Thanks for the reviews. Another chapter for you. *yawn* I have too many story ideas floating around in my head and can't sleep because of it. Oh well enjoy the update :) Only 2-3 Chapters to go now I think.  
**_

_**

* * *

**_Things were going well for the couple. Mark had never been happier or as carefree. Nothing seemed to matter as long as Matt was around. Another month soon passed with little incident and soon it was a regular occurrence for Glen, Phil, Matt and Mark to all go out on double-dates together when time allowed. The four became like brothers.  
As happy as Matt was he thought Mark was never going to get around to making things more permanent, and he rarely spoke of his feelings for Matt. Matt would often sigh at Glen and Phil being affectionate and envy them their obvious devotion to each other. Still things were too good for Matt to ruin things now by demanding more than Mark could give.

Valentines day was coming up, and Mark had decided that he wanted to make it special. He had a proposal to put to Matt, something he'd been thinking of for a while now, and he decided Valentines was the perfect time to do it.  
When Mark told Matt he wanted to take him out somewhere nice for dinner on Valentines Day he felt his heart beat faster. This had to be it! Finally Mark was going to ask him, he just knew it!

They decided it would be more fun if they met at the restaurant and dressed in separate hotel rooms so Mark used Glen & Phil's room to get ready. He was wearing a black suit without a tie, and a white shirt half unbuttoned. He kept his hair out and went without his usual bandanna. Matt was wearing a pair of black trousers and Jacket with a black belt with a forest green buttoned long sleeved shirt. He too let his hair fall freely and wore a short chain with little cowboy hat and boots charms on it. He'd found it in a store once and it had reminded him of Mark so he wore it often.  
When the two met at the restaurant Mark smiled nervously. Matt looked amazing. He couldn't take his eyes off him. The two shared a tender kiss and said "happy valentines" before heading inside to their table. Matt waited with anticipation through the meal, knowing Mark was going to pop the question any moment. He couldn't wait to say yes and then go back to their room so he could ravish Mark. He looked so handsome tonight. And nervous. Matt was enjoying watching him squirm. Eventually they finished eating and Mark coughed and said he had something he wanted to ask Matt. This is it! Matt thought.

Mark took Matt's hand and gave it a squeeze. "I've never been happier than I am with you right now Matt. Things have been perfect. I can't imagine my life without you" Mark began. "Me either. I love you Mark" Matt replied.  
"I love you too... and I have something I need to ask you but first, here - open this" Mark said, taking a small box from his pocket. It was too big to be a ring box, but it wasn't that big either... Matt thought to himself as he took it. "What's this?" He asked.  
"Open it and see"  
Matt opened the box, expecting a ring. Inside was a set of keys.  
"They're the keys to my house. I want you to move in with me, well if you want to... I just miss you when we're not together and.."  
"Is this some kind of a joke?" Matt interrupted as he felt tears gather in his eyes. He couldn't stop staring at those stupid keys.  
"What? No! I really want you to move in with me" Mark said, caressing Matt's cheek tenderly.  
Matt pushed Mark's hand away and got up, leaving the restaurant.  
"Matt wait! What's wrong! I don't understand!" Mark called as he ran after him.  
"Excuse me sir we can't allow you to leave until you've paid the bill" Said the waiter and Mark waited impatiently as his payment was processed before bolting out of the restaurant after Matt. But he had already taken off. Mark ran his hand through his hair with frustration. What had gone wrong? Why was Matt so upset? Mark was so confused and hurt. He jumped on his bike and headed back to the hotel hoping he could find Hardy.

* * *

Matt sobbed as he threw all his clothes into his suitcase. How could Mark do that to him? Get his hopes up like that only to dash them. Surely Mark knew how he felt and what he wanted. What else was Matt to have assumed from what Mark had arranged. Mark barged in as Matt was in the middle of zipping up his suitcase and he threw the case aside and turned Matt to face him.  
"Dammit Hardy what's going on? What did I say to hurt you"  
"My god you really don't know do you?" Matt laughed sadly.  
"You don't want to move in with me? I can deal with that.. Maybe it was too soon to ask" Mark said with confusion.  
Matt laughed again with disbelief.  
"Mark I thought you were taking me out to propose to me - as in propose marriage!" Matt explained.  
Mark stood there in shock. "Why would I do that?" He asked.  
"Why would you ask me to go out to a fancy restaurant on valentines day and tell me you had something to ask me if it wasn't to fucking propose Mark? What else was I supposed to presume?"  
Mark realised with embarrassment that he should have realised Matt would think that.  
"I'm sorry. Things are just so perfect.. I don't want to ruin things. I don't know if I want to get married" Mark admitted.  
"Why? You wanted to marry Shannon. You tell me you love me so why aren't I worthy of your hand?" Matt cried.  
"You are... I just... I can't... I'm not ready!" Mark shouted as he paced around the room.  
"Well I am. I love you Mark. I want to belong to you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you" Matt said softly.  
"Don't you think I feel the same? We don't have to get married to be together" Mark said with frustration.  
"No we don't, but it's important to me. I want that level of commitment between us. Why don't you want it to?" Matt replied.  
"I've had two failed proposals now... and I'm not even going to talk about the first one.... I just couldn't bear it if something happened to ruin our relationship" Mark said as he took Matt's face in his hand "Please understand I care about you too much to be able to bear losing you now. I couldn't stand another heartbreak like Shannon"  
"You're not going to lose me old man. I'm here to stay. You're being foolish" Matt said with a sigh as his arms went to Mark's waist.  
"Having you move in with me is as big a step as I can take right now. Maybe someday down the track I'll be ready for marriage, but not right now. I'm sorry Matt" Mark said, resting his forehead against Matt's.  
"It's okay Mark. I think I can deal with that... It was just a big disappointment not to get a proposal when that's what I was expecting" Matt replied, wiping away his tears.  
"I love you Matt. Don't run off on me like that again. I was terrified I was gonna lose you"  
"Shh. I told you. I'm not going anywhere. At least not anywhere that you're not going. Yes I'll move in with you" Matt said before he kissed Mark.  
Mark returned the kiss with desperation, needing to feel the connection between them after being so afraid he had been about to lose him. Mark was shaking as he ended the kiss. He brushed the hair away from Matt's face and whispered "I need you"  
"I'm right here" Matt replied and kissed Mark again as he pushed Mark's coat off his shoulders to fall in a puddle on the floor. His shirt was next to go and soon Matt's jacket and shirt followed. They quickly helped each other out of their pants and fell onto the bed in a pile of limbs. Matt kissed Mark again, his tongue plunging into Mark's mouth to taste and tease the older man until he groaned with bliss and returned the kiss passionately.  
Matt ran his mouth down Mark's neck and began to lick and suck on the sensitive places there he knew by heart so that Mark was soon shuddering with need beneath him. He pulled off Mark's underwear and his own quickly followed and then he was back on top of Mark, kissing his way down his chest to his belly where he lathed the skin around Mark's belly button and nuzzled the area with his nose, placing little kisses around the spot knowing Mark was particularly sensitive there. When he felt Mark gasp he nipped the skin with his teeth hard enough to leave a love bite and to have Mark groaning beneath him. Knowing Mark was desperate for him to continue his path he slowly lowered himself to Mark's aching member and slowly sucked Mark into his mouth, running his tongue along the underside and cupping his balls with the other hand to caress them gently.  
"Yes just like that" Mark moaned and thrust into Matt's mouth.  
Matt started a slow but steady rhythm, alternating with a few hard sucks every now and then to make Mark shiver. Soon Mark was panting heavily and Matt knew he was close. He quickly released Mark and prepared himself before sinking into Mark's ass in one long slow thrust that that had them both crying out at the feeling. Matt tenderly held Mark's head in his hands and ran his fingers through Mark's hair as he kissed him and made love to him slowly. Mark's hands caressed Matt's back as Matt slowly moved in and out of him, so slow the pleasure was almost pain. He tilted his pelvis upwards trying to encourage Matt to take him faster but Matt wanted Mark to feel every single stroke. He whispered in Mark's ear how much he loved him and Mark moaned louder with desperation. Matt could only tease Mark for so long before he broke and started quickening the pace much to Mark's relief. He grabbed Mark's hands and as they came together they kissed and held each other tight.

That night it was Mark who fell asleep in Matt's arms and Matt smiled with contentment before sleep claimed him too.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Author's note: Getting close to the end now. I'm not getting very far with my new story. Not very happy with it yet. It's just not coming to me as easily as this story did. So I've got a little one shot action to tide everyone over after this story is done :P**_

_**This is probably second last chapter.**_

_**Love the reviews keep em coming!**_

_**

* * *

**_The next morning Matt woke before Mark and got up to have a shower. While he was in the bathroom he got a call from Jeff. Jeff had proposed to Shannon last night and they were getting married. They'd already set the date for a month from today as they couldn't wait to start their married life together. As happy as Matt was for his brother and Shannon he worried about how Mark would take the news. Especially when Matt was going to be best man and Jeff and Shannon both wanted Mark to be there.

When he came out of the bathroom he found Mark was up but not out of bed. He watched Matt through hooded eyes as he moved to the bed. "Hey sleepy head" Matt said as he jumped on the bed and stole a kiss.  
"I have one head that's not sleepy" Mark purred before he turned the kiss from tender into lusty. Matt laughed and said "I'd take you up on the offer but I have some news, and I don't know how you're going to take it"  
"You're pregnant?" Mark joked.  
Matt smacked him on the head with a pillow. "I'm trying to be serious here honey"  
"Alright so what is it?"  
"Jeff proposed to Shannon last night. They're getting married in a month and they want me to be best man and you to be there"  
Matt blurted out.  
Mark went from playful to angry in an instant. He threw the covers aside and got out of bed. He headed for the bathroom and slammed the door shut and locked it and then started the shower. Mark gasped for breath as he leaned against the shower waiting for the water to heat. It hurt. He was over Shannon, true, but already he was planning to marry someone else. And they expected him to be there? Not on their life! You couldn't pay him to be there. To stand there and watch them saying vows to each other. Nope, couldn't do it.

Matt sat by the window with concern as he waited for Mark to get out of the bathroom. He wasn't exactly sure what Mark was feeling but he seemed to be pretty upset by the news. Matt worried there were still feelings there for Shannon despite Mark's protests to the contrary.

When Mark finally came out Matt walked over. "Don't hover alright? I'm fine" Mark growled.  
"Look me in the eyes and say that" Matt demanded.  
Mark sighed and tilted Matt's head up, looking him in the eyes. "I'm fine okay?" Matt nodded and accepted the brief kiss Mark planted on his lips before he moved to his bag and grabbed out some clothes. Matt noted they were gym clothes.  
"Going for a workout?"  
"Yeah.. I'll be back in a few. You hang out with your bro or whatever." Mark said. "I just need to be alone for a while"  
"You told me you were alright"  
"And I am - but you can't expect me to be thrilled right now. I just need to work this off"  
"Are you going to come to the wedding?" Matt asked bluntly.  
"No. No I'm not"  
"Why not?"  
"Because I bloody can't okay? Just leave it"  
"No I won't leave it! I want to know. Are you still in love with Shannon?" Matt yelled.  
"Goddamit Matt - I love you! But it still hurts to know someone I cared about very deeply has moved on so quickly. And as for the wedding? I just can't be there. I don't need their happiness to be shoved in my face. I went through a very bad time because of them. I'm happy for them and wish them well but I won't be at their wedding" Mark replied angrily.  
"I guess I can understand that" Matt said grudgingly.  
Mark walked over and kissed Matt on the forehead. "Go have breakfast. I'll be back in a few hours" Matt watched Mark leave with a frown.

* * *

Although their relationship remained steady over the next few days Mark was still somewhat withdrawn and Matt was lost in his unhappiness over the lack of commitment from Mark. Since Mark had been prepared to marry Shannon Matt could not help but feel despite Mark's comments that he just wasn't as committed to their relationship as he had been to Shannon, and he couldn't get over it. It was dwelling there in the back of his mind.

As they prepared for a match the next Friday night Jeff was happily discussing plans for the wedding while Matt tried to listen and be happy for his brother. But Jeff could tell when his brother was unhappy. "Matty what's wrong? Am I boring you with my wedding plans? I can talk about something else if you like" Jeff suggested.  
"Nah it's okay Jeff... It's just.." he sighed "Mark asked me to move in with him on valentines, and I thought he was going to propose to me. We had a fight and he told me he wasn't sure he wanted to get married because things are perfect as they are. But I _do_ want to get married. And well, hearing you talk about the wedding just makes me a little sad that's all"  
"Well if he hasn't proposed to you, nothing to stop you proposing to him is there? Oh! We could make the wedding a double wedding Matty what do you think?" Jeff suggested.  
Matt smiled for the first time that morning "That's a great idea! Of course I could propose. I mean it just seemed natural that Mark would be the one to propose but why not? It's worth a try"  
"There ya go! Told ya brothers are handy to have around" Jeff teased.  
"Come here bro. Love ya Jeff!" Matt said as he hugged his brother.  
"Aww I love you too Matty. Come on let's go out there and fight each other like we're enemies" Jeff chuckled.  
"Yeah time for evil Matt" Matt agreed before adding an evil sounding laugh as he chased after Jeff.

* * *

That night Matt lay in bed next to Mark tossing and turning as he tried to think of the perfect way to propose. They were back at Mark's house although Matt still hadn't officially moved in yet he was still spending most of his time there.  
Eventually his movements woke up Mark and he asked groggily "What's wrong? What's with all the tossin' and turnin'?"  
"I'm sorry Mark I didn't mean to wake you up honey. Go back to bed I'll get up and watch some tv or something. I can't sleep" Matt placed a kiss on Mark's cheek and then got up and headed for the lounge room.  
Mark sighed. He wasn't going to be able to get back to sleep with Matt obviously upset about something. He rolled out of bed and followed Matt out to the lounge room.  
"Are you okay?" Mark asked, sitting down beside Matt and throwing an arm around him.  
Matt was staring at the tv screen blankly. "Yeah.." then he decided now was as good a time as any. "No actually I'm not. I've been trying to find a way to ask you something, but I guess I'll just come straight out with it" He got down on his knee before Mark and took his hand. "Mark I love you, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me? Jeff and Shannon want us to have a double wedding" Mark was still half asleep, so he hadn't realised what Matt was doing when he got down on his knee. The proposal was a hell of a shock.  
"Now it's my turn to ask if this is some kind of a joke Hardy! I told you how I felt about this on Valentines Day! I thought we'd worked things out. And now you're asking me to marry you like what? 5 days later? And to have a double wedding with fucking Shannon and your brother? Jesus Matt! The answer is no! Hell no!" Mark said, jumping up and pacing as he ranted.

Matt was devastated. He'd really though Mark would say yes when the proposal was coming from him.  
"I'm sorry you feel that way. Because I _do_ want to get married, and if you don't well then I'm just going to have to go out and find someone who will!" Matt shouted with tears in his eyes before running back to the bedroom and throwing his stuff into his bag so he could get the hell out of there.

"Matt wait!" Mark called and tried to stop him from putting his clothes in his suitcase.  
"Get your hands off me" Matt snapped, slapping Mark's hand away.  
"Baby don't do this. I love you. I just don't want to get married. Why can't what we have be enough for you?"  
"Because I want a truly committed relationship, and I don't believe you when you say that you're committed to me, because what you offer me is less than what you were prepared to offer Shannon, and if you love me as much as you say then you'd give me the same if not more than what you would have given him dammit! I can't take your half-hearted love!" Matt yelled as he cried. He decided to forget the rest of his things and just get the hell out of there and so he grabbed his bag and headed out to his car.  
"Hardy! Matt! Don't go. Please!" Mark said with desperation as Matt threw his bag in the boot of the car and went to get in the driver's seat.  
Matt stopped, pulled Mark to him for one last kiss that tasted of goodbye and then he said "I have to go. I'm sorry"  
He got in the car and drove away leaving Mark standing in the driveway watching him.  
Mark stumbled inside and sat down on the couch with his face in his hands shaking. He felt like his heart had been ripped out all over again just like when Shannon left him. And it was all because of a proposal. They were as bad for relationships as he'd come to assume. This was exactly what he had been trying to avoid by not proposing to Matt. Why did he have to go and mention the "M" word?


	14. Chapter 14

_**Author's Note: Here we are at the final chapter! I hope you enjoyed the story as much as I enjoyed writing it. The next story in the series is finally starting to come along.. but I have a few bits and pieces to post while I'm working on that. **_

_**Thanks as always for the reviews.  
**_

* * *

After 2 weeks of having Matt avoid him Mark was going crazy. He didn't know what to do to get Matt back, and he'd do pretty much anything.. He gulped - even propose. But surely there was some other way to win Matt back? Maybe Glen would know.

* * *

Mark decided to tell Glen and Phil what had happened. All they knew was that Matt had broken up with Mark, but not the why.  
He drove over to Glen's house on the other side of town and knocked on the door hoping he hadn't come at a bad time.  
Phil answered the door wearing a full on Indian costume and Mark nearly died of shock remembering his conversation with Glen about the kinky dress ups.  
"Uh... is this a good time chief?" Mark asked with a hesitant chuckle.  
"Oh! Whoops! Sorry! We're just getting our costumes ready for a costume party we're going to next weekend! Come in Mark!" Phil said with a smile. He'd forgotten he was in costume when he'd answered the door.  
"Hey Philly I can't find my fake pistol!" Glen called out as he walked into the room in a Calvary outfit complete with a cowboy hat. Mark started roaring with laughter. "You look like John Wayne"  
Glen blushed with embarrassment. "Uhh this isn't what it looks like..." Glen said, also remembering their conversation from before.  
"I know. Phil told me you're going to a costume party"  
"Yes.... that's right... the costume party" Glen replied.. making it seem like he didn't know anything about it just to throw Mark off for a bit of fun.  
"Uh.... I'll just go and come back another time...." Mark said, falling for Glen's ruse, and he ran out the door.  
"Come back here! I was only teasing!" Glen yelled. Mark walked back in, still hesitant.  
"Ugh!" Phil said with frustration. Sometimes Glen's teasing went too far. He thrust an invitation in Mark's hand. "See? Costume party. Glen's just pulling your leg"  
"Alright...I just came over to talk about Matt. I need some help"  
"Well duh that's been painfully obvious from the day you were born" Glen teased.  
"Shut ya trap baby brother" Mark said, slapping Glen's cowboy hat off.  
"Hey! Them's fighting words!" Glen said in a drawl, trying on a cowboy voice.  
"Get that stupid costume off and then I'll meet you in the kitchen" Mark growled.  
"We'll be back in a minute" Phil said with a grin, dragging Glen off to the bedroom by the ear. "Oww!" Glen whined.  
Mark rolled his eyes and smiled. At least the crazy antics of his brother had cheered him up a little.

* * *

They ate lunch as Mark explained what had happened with Matt, starting from Valentines day and then Matt's proposal. "... So what do you guys think I should do?" Mark asked, hoping they had some ideas because he had none.  
"Well it's obvious to me Mark. Just skip an engagement. Go straight to the wedding, get it over with and then you can be as happy as Glen and I" Phil said.  
"You have to propose marriage before you get married - and that's where all my problems always seem to start" Mark pointed out.  
"Well you said he wanted you guys to do a double-wedding with Jeff and Shannon right? So just propose AT the wedding" Phil suggested.  
Mark got up and paced the room. "I can't... not with Jeff and Shannon"  
"Why not? You're not still in love with Shannon are you?" Glen asked.  
"No. I just.. anywhere but at their wedding" Mark insisted.  
"That's where Matt wanted to get married. You should just stop being a baby and suck it up and do it for him" Glen suggested.  
"I'm not being a baby Glen! Would you have wanted to get married at the same time as YOUR ex boyfriend?"  
"Well, no but then I didn't really have a boyfriend before Phil.. I never loved anyone before Phil that's for sure" Glen said awkwardly with a blush.  
"But what if it was Glen and I up there getting married with you? That wouldn't be so bad right?" Phil thought out loud, an idea coming to his head.  
"No" Mark admitted. "But you guys are already married"  
"We can renew our vows. We'll ask Jeff and Shannon if we can make it a triple wedding" Phil said, jumping up with excitement at the idea.  
"Uh...." Glen started to say no but saw the excitement on Phil's face and caved. "Sounds like a great idea to me"  
"I guess if you guys were there it wouldn't be so bad" Mark agreed. "Okay well I'll speak to Jeff and see what he says" Phil said with a grin.  
"Maybe I should talk to him.. it_ is_ his brother I'm going to ask to marry" Mark said hesitantly.  
"Alright. But if Jeff says yes call me so we can start making plans. This is gonna be great!" Phil said, jumping into Glen's lap to plant a big kiss on his lips.  
"Yeah... just swell" Glen said, rolling his eyes at Mark when Phil wasn't looking.

* * *

Mark walked into the locker room knowing Jeff was alone. Shannon had recently been let go by the WWE. Jeff was taking it hard but knew Shannon was okay with it and he'd been more interested in working in his tattoo shop anyway. "Jeff can I talk to you for a moment?" Mark asked with a nervous cough from the doorway.  
"If it's about my brother you can just forget about it. Matt don't want to talk to you right now" Jeff said, glaring a Mark.  
"I love your brother Jeff. I screwed up I know, but I'm hoping that I can fix that"  
"And how do you plan to pull that one off?" Jeff asked, thinking there wasn't a chance in hell Mark was going to do it.  
"I'm going to ask him to marry me at your wedding, and if he says yes, and you and Shannon are cool with it, I'd like it to be a double wedding. Although Phil wants it to be a triple wedding and to renew his vows with Glen too so be warned"  
Jeff grinned "The more the merrier. But you hurt my brother again and you're gonna cop it next time we're in the ring. I'm only saying yes because I know it's what Matt wants more than anything"  
"Good.. thanks... well let Phil and I know what we can do to help arrange things and how we can help money wise"  
"Well seeing as though it's only 2 weeks away it's pretty much organised. We'll have to maybe adjust the numbers a little if you guys want to invite people... but it's pretty much done"  
Mark smiled and said "Okay well great. Now uh I guess I can rely on you to keep this our secret so Matt doesn't find out before the wedding right?"  
"Sure can! Can't wait to see Matty's face when you propose" Jeff giggled.  
Mark grimaced. "Yeah well don't expect much. I just want to get married and get it all over with"

* * *

Matt had been miserable, but he guessed he had no one to blame but himself. He had been the one to leave Mark this time. Why couldn't he have been satisfied with what Mark had offered? "Because you deserve better than that" he told himself. But he missed Mark more than ever now. And even though he'd told Mark he would go find someone who would marry him he didn't want to get married if it wasn't Mark he was getting married to.  
Now here he was standing beside his brother who was about to get married, trying to pretend he wasn't totally miserable on his brother's big day. But it was hard not to think of how if things had turned out the way he wanted then he too would be standing here ready to get married.  
Matt looked around hoping to see Mark in the audience somewhere but knowing it was a lost cause. He hadn't seen him since the night he'd walked out. He'd done everything he could to avoid Mark.

The music started and Shannon came walking up the aisle staring up at Jeff with love. Jeff was staring back at him adoringly and Matt felt a pang of loneliness that he couldn't be as happy as they were.

Soon enough the celebrant started speaking and Matt tuned out, lost in his own unhappiness. He tuned back in to hear "speak now or forever hold your peace" and jumped when the doors of the hall were opened loudly. He gasped when he saw Mark standing there in a black suit with a white rose pinned to the jacket, looking like he was heading for the chopping block. Behind him were Phil and Glen. Glen was in a white suit with a black tie looking bored and Phil was in a black suit with a white tie holding Glen's hand and jumping up and down with excitement or something.

Mark walked towards Matt and before too long was standing in front of him, looking at him with a terrified, yet hopeful look on his face.  
"Matt, I'm a fool for letting you leave me. I love you and I don't want to spend another moment without you by my side. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me here today beside your brother?" He asked Matt on a bended knee.  
Matt was so shocked he felt like he was hyperventilating. "Yes!" he gasped and threw himself into Mark's arms, covering his face with kisses as Mark swung him around and kissed him back. The celebrant cleared his throat and Matt turned to Jeff. "You knew about this didn't you?" "Maybe" Jeff said with a grin. "Ahem! Don't forget we're getting married too!" Phil insisted.  
"Nobody has forgotten dammit it's all you've talked about for 2 weeks" Glen grumbled.  
They all took their spots next to their partners and the celebrant got back to business. The ceremony was brief as the celebrant seemed to want to get it all done before another couple decided to join them. Mark thought "well that was harmless enough" after the ceremony as he was walking back down the aisle with Matt on his arm. He didn't really know what he'd been so afraid of.

In front of him was Glen and Phil. Poor Glen was getting smothered with kisses from Phil as they walked . Jeff and Shannon shared beaming smiles of joy at the front of the procession and Mark felt silly for having been so against seeing the couple get married. It was obvious they were very much in love and since he was happy himself it was wrong of him not to want Shannon to be happy too. He looked down at Matt who looked up at him and he smiled knowing now he'd got the wedding out of the road he had the rest of his life to spend with the man he loved. He leaned down and stole a tender kiss from his husband, Full of pride and possessiveness at the thought.

They had all had a part in deciding how the reception would be, and they had ended up renting a nightclub and professional DJ since they ended up with enough guests to fill a nightclub on their own. Shawn Michaels was sitting with his best friend Paul Levesque at the back of the club swirling his drink around in his glass trying not to look so unhappy while Paul was busy making out with his giggling wife. "Hey Shawn we're gonna go dance you okay here on your own buddy?" Paul asked after a moment.  
"Yeah sure. You guys have go have fun" Shawn replied in his usual raspy voice.  
"You should take your own advice and try and have some fun yourself. You've been too down in the dumps lately bud" Paul said before he took Stephanie's hand and led her out onto the dance floor.  
They were playing a sappy love song typical of weddings - that classic 'It had to be you' by whoever it was. Right now Shawn didn't care. He sighed and looked out at all the happy couples. There was Mark Calaway and Matt Hardy (now Calaway) who were pretty much just standing on the dance floor making out rather than dancing, Jeff Hardy and Shannon Moore (now Hardy) were holding each other close and swaying to the music as they stared into each other's eyes. Glen and Phil Jacobs were also out there. Phil was dancing on Glen's feet so he could reach up to wrap his arms around his husband and steal kisses. Paul was holding his wife close and kissing her neck as they rested their heads on each others shoulders.

Looked like everyone had found their happily ever after but him, he thought bitterly. Finally his eyes found their way to the person they could never stay away from for long. John Cena was out there grinning like an idiot and twirling around Mickie James while she laughed and looked up at him with twinkling eyes. All the other single diva's were pretty much hovering around him waiting for him to finish dancing with Mickie so they could have a turn.

Shawn took another sip of his drink and looked away. He was a fool. Here he was crushing on Cena like a schoolgirl crushing on a teacher - It was an impossible dream, and tomorrow would be time to put such foolish thoughts aside. But for tonight, he was going to torture himself watching Cena from afar while he was dressed to the nine's in a tailored suit. Shawn looked down at his empty glass with a frown. Time for a top up. He was gonna get loaded tonight. And hell, he had good reason to when the man he was in love with wasn't even gay.

**THE END**

**_Stay tuned for Shawn Michael's & John Cena's story coming soon..._  
**


End file.
